The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
Toner may remain on a surface of a photosensitive drum in a generic electrophotographic image forming apparatus. In one example, an image forming apparatus has a cleaning device for cleaning residual toner remaining on a surface of a photosensitive drum therein. The cleaning device uses a cleaning member such as a fur brush or a cleaning blade to remove the residual toner. After being removed, the toner is caused to drop into a waste toner conveyance path.
A conveyance screw for conveying the waste toner is disposed in the waste toner conveyance path. A conveyance member typically includes a helical blade. The waste toner is conveyed along the conveyance path as the helical blade rotates. After being conveyed along the conveyance path, the waste toner drops into a collection container. Through the above, the waste toner is collected in the collection container.